


Redneck Woman

by recycledmedia



Category: Farscape, Firefly, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun little vid about the ladies of three of my favorite scifi shows.  Media West 2005-2nd place winner of multi-fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redneck Woman

Stream it from you tube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-EOZHlZDro

This is on our 3rd compilation dvd. You can find them all at www.southroad.com/rms. Download links do not work as they were all on Megaupload and I haven't found a new home for them.


End file.
